


Hubert and I

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: I woke up and unable to move or speak and make matters worse Hubert is here.





	1. Chapter 1

My body felt hot and something is gripping my boobs like they being moulded. I open my eyes and to my horror it’s Hubert sitting on top of me. 'Oh’ he said bring his hand to my cheek as I stare in shock 'you may notice you can’t speak or move.' I try to move and speak but it’s true can’t do anything not even look away from him. 'Probably thinking why me? Well Edelgard seen to like you and everyone else but you know how I see you?' His face near to mind. 'I see you as a weaken but I have grown fund of you as well but you turn me down and everyone laugh when you made that remark even Edelgard laugh.' Without warning he bit down on my nipple that I let out a moan, why does it feel so good? As if he read my mind “I had spite your food this evening dinner so you will feel very sensitive.” I look in horror as I notice the blood on his chin. I try to look at my sore nipple but couldn’t move my neck. Hubert move my head to one side to kiss my neck as I breathe heavy. “I make sure I won’t leave any marks for anyone to see since this since between us and I love it I seem every part of you and you are mine.” He disappear from sign but give a moan as I felt his breath on my pussy. “My god you smell lovely and beautiful rose to be pluck.” I start to sob trying to say stop. I felt his tongue and could stop moaning, try to kick and move but nothing. Then felt a finger entering me, I squeeze my eyes shut. 'I have to research on how to please women since I never touch an woman before til now.’ Feeling really hot now then I felt my clit being lick and suck that I open my mouth to scream but no sound came out. Something was coming and my pussy is vibrating till explosives of what I think that I came but something else is coming before I could work it out that I starting to pee myself. I felt Hubert saddening move back. ‘Oh dear appear you wet yourself.’ Laughing, his laughter made me angry as I cry harder. In the corner of my eye could see Hubert cleaning his face of my pee, this make me feel bit better.

Minutes later

Hubert was drinking something but I saw his rock hard cock in front of my face with out warning he stuff his cock into my mouth. ‘Got one more potion to give to you but involves drinking my cum so you be addicted to me and in time you will love me back.’ I couldn’t do thing with his cock in my mouth feeling his hitting at the back of my throat as my eyes water. Minutes later he yell ‘I’m cumming.’ Felt him shooting his hot cum down my throat. As I heave trying not to be sick. ‘You will be able to move in a few hours in time to get to classes Parveen.’ It occur to me this is his first time he had said my name. Then heard a door shut so he’s go and I’m all alone with his cum dripping from my mouth and piss mix with my pussy’s juices and I never felt so alive.


	2. 2

I awoke with a start, did I have a sex dream? I lean up but was a challenge to do so but notice the wet patch on the bed, did I wet the bed? I put my hand to my forehead feeling awful, I need to drink more water since I felt hot. I notice the time, oh crap I be once again late for class! Professor will be pissed at me once again! Leaping out of bed but then stood still in front of my mirror at my dressing table to notice white liquid on my chin. I wipe it off and sniff it and it hit me, it wasn’t a dream Hubert really rape me. I sat down heavy end of my bed trying to piece it together then the rage within grow and grow that I was yelling and throw the desk chair at my dressing table mirror with such force even the chair broke. Breathing hard then jump as I heard knocking at my door. “Parveen are you ok because I heard you yelling?” Ask by Petra “I fine, just anger that I awoke late again! You go ahead and I catch up!” I reply with such rush and force to my voice came out higher tune. “Um ok I see you at class but don’t be late.” She’s gone. without a moment to think I rush about my room getting wash and dress to class.  
*  
Was only 5 minutes late to class but my professor glare at me as I look down and apologise for being late. I head to the seat at the back of the class room. I look over to Hubert who was at the front of the classroom, Hubert turn his head to give me a sideway smirk as if he knew I was staring daggers at him that I look away and feeling weak all of sudden.  
*  
At the end of the day of lessons and training my professor call me up “I think you need extra help and Hubert think it would help that he give you private tutoring so you can keep up,” I froze as she said this. I was about to reject the idea but felt a hand on my shoulder and look to see Hubert. “I don’t want to see you fall behind.” He said with a smirk. I was about to punch him but “Parveen” he said then I crumbled unable to think or speak. “Are you ok?” Professor ask. “Don’t worry I take her to her room and look after her.” Hubert said. “Hubert you a good student and look after you team mates.” She said this with such proudness that I wanted to throw up. As Hubert help me out of the classroom I said in angry whisper “what have you done to me? Asshole!” Hubert look at me “now, now, that isn’t away to dress you master.” He laugh. I stare at him “you drunk my cum so you are at my mercy now.” He suddenly pull me into an alleyway and push me hard up against a brick wall. Holding my arms up above my head he started to kiss me his tongue down my throat, he’s hard down and his hand going down to my bum groping it hard that I whine as he still got his tongue in my mouth. I couldn’t stop him, my body isn’t listening to me just moving to his rhythm. Hubert stop kissing me and pull down my leather shorts, and pull up my shirt and finger my pussy and suck at my nipple that moan and moan that one hand is on Hubert’s head and other groping my free boob. Hubert than stop and stood up “why. You. Stop” I ask breathlessly “call me master if you want to continue.” Without thinking “yes master!” Hubert smirk “good girl, now turn around and stick out your ass so you master can see how much you want my dick.” I pull off my shirts and my underwear and face the wall with my ass in Hubert’s face then with out warning he start to spank me “ow!” But it came out more of a moan. Hubert unzip his trousers and stuff his dick into my pussy “ah!” I moan. He didn’t take it slow but hard that I scream in pain and begging his to slow down but every time I beg he spank me. I was about to cum when he pull it out and was about to complain when he turn me around and push me to the ground and felt his hot cum all over my face. I cry hard because he didn’t let me cum.


End file.
